The Administrative Core (Component #1) performs the centralized administrative functions for all 5 Research Components (#5 - #9) and the Pilot Projects (Component #10). It also coordinates the activities of the Support Cores (Components #2 and #3), and the Education and Outreach Component (#4). Scientific oversight Is provided by the Scientific Advisory Board, and executive decisions regarding PARC activities are made by the Executive Committee. The Executive Committee will set and continuously evaluate progress toward general scientific research directions, and will oversee quality control mechanisms in all areas of Center activity. Oversight also will be provided over animal production and the centralized facilities for producing alcohol dependence and assessing withdrawal, drinking and impulsivity. It will oversee genomics, bioinformatics and data sharing, biostatistical analyses, and training and educational enrichment and outreach activities. There are two lines of administrative responsibility within the Administrative Core. The general administrative coordination of all Center activities and the Center's budget will be supervised by Dr. Crabbe, the Center Director. The coordination of and future planning for scientific directions will be supervised by Dr. Hitzemann, the Scientific Director, who will act as Director In Dr. Crabbe's absence.